Talk:With Friends Like These...
Kidnapping Shouldn't this article mention how you are some how kidnapped from you home even though you have a house carl? I mean, how would they get you to that shack with no one noticing? "Three words, The Dark Brotherhood, my friend." - The Listener Who did you kill? Astrid The Khajiit The Woman The Warrior I killed her twice. Once in the house, then for betrayal. But I was a fool when I made myself lose 20k. I killed both the Warrior (a mindless mercenary willing to do whatever his 'master' wanted) and the Khajiit (a confessed rapist). The Woman was just irritating... 02:04, March 4, 2012 (UTC) I killed the Khajiit the time I joined them. The rest I've killed her. I'm not much of an assassin, though I do love Festus. Mewmew34 (talk) 04:40, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :Really, this is one of those amazing game choices that you should RP depending on your character in order to get the most out of it, not simply go "derp" and insert your personal real-life moralities into the situation. Here's my breakdown: Lawful Good: Kills Astrid instantly (for grate justice!), releases all captives with his apologies for their trauma, reports to Maro, snuffs the rest of the Brotherhood, sells all their gear and drops all the funds received (including Maro's reward money) at the orphanage, plus another 1000 of your own gold since it was your unlawful killing of Grelod that started the whole thing. Lawful Neutral: Wildcard, depending on whether they're an Outsider or an Insider to society. An Insider would kill Astrid and then the rest of the Brotherhood, since he knows there's a huge price on their heads from the Empire and he's not about to become an outlaw if the Empire's willing to pay him. An Outsider would kill whichever captive he decides he likes the least (largely based on his own race and opinions), then demand an immediate reward from Astrid for the trouble she's put him through. Would continue DB missions so long as they continue to pay him as promised and he doesn't get a better offer from somebody else. Lawful Evil: Obeys Astrid's instructions, pledges eternal loyalty to Sithis and the Brotherhood. Does all DB missions including killing Cicero when Astrid demands it (since she's his superior) and Astrid when she betrays the DB (and by extension, her boss the Night Mother). The perfect DB personality type, he cares nothing about orphans or money and killed Grelod only so he could attract their attention. He's thrilled to have the chance to serve Sithis and cut lots of throats in his name. Chaotic Good: Kills Grelod for being cruel to kids. Kills Astrid for being an uber-villain. Kills the Khajit for being a proud scumbag who admits he's spent his life cheating and stealing. Kills the Nord for being a sellsword, since a cowardly, greedy mercenary is no better than an assassin. Lets the housewife go so she can go take care of her 6 kids, but punches her in the mouth several times first as a lesson on why not to be a rude bitch to somebody who's trying to help her. Kills the rest of the Brotherhood, since they've all got it coming, but throws the reward money back in Maro's face since the Penitus Oculatus is just a sniveling pack of torturers and jackbooted secret policemen and you don't want their blood money. Chaotic Neutral: Kills Grelod for running her goddamn mouth at him. Kills Astrid for daring to fuck with him, throws her corpse in the fire, leaves the captives bound in the shack (why should he care? They got themselves caught, let them get themselves free, too). Goes to Maro expecting an up-front reward for Astrid's death, gets pissed when he doesn't front you any cash, then laughs in his face when he suggests you go wander into the DB's lair and kill the rest of them; there's no way you're putting your ass on the line without money up front. Grumpily sells all of Astrid's gear, gets drunk on the proceeds and vows to forget the whole day ever happened. Chaotic Evil: Kills all three despite Astrid's instructions to kill only one (since killing is fun). May or may not kill Astrid too just for the hell of it, in which case he'll probably go kill the rest of the DB, since if they've probably got lots of expensive loot and the fools at the Empire will surely pay you on top of that. If he doesn't kill Astrid, its only because being an assassin would be fun and lucrative and you can always kill and loot her ass later when the whole thing gets boring. Court Appointed Shrub (talk) 21:29, April 5, 2013 (UTC) : Maybe ALL of the captives had contracts on them? : It should have been done as a test, to see whether you would kill in cold blood, did you kill for pleasure or out of necessity, (i.e. killing more than one could indicate your propensity for murder). Did you choose on the basis of admitted crimes, (killing the most "deserving"), etc. Then the following missions based around your actions in the room. 20:58, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Hmmm i don't seem to fit your chart I killed no one. I simply Frenzied Astrid went invisible and let her do the dirty work. After Calming her i was disapoint to find there was no dialouge for this option. Clairvoyance Unlike the Wiki when I used Clairvoyance it pointed to the Nord instead of the Khaijit, whether this is because the goal is randomly determined for player to player and the one you're directed to is the correct one, or Clairvoyance just randomly picks a target and as all three are valid I don't know. I picked the Khaijit because as a character attempting to obtain everything there is to offer in terms of quests and items while remaining as "good" as possible the world would most likely be a better place without him. --- I think the fact there are markers over all their heads means anyone of them is the objective. As demonstrated you can kill one or all for the quest. Not killing any is a fail. Surely if you wanted to be "good" you would just kill Astrid? Since we now know the outcome, there is no "correct" choice and selecting who you thinks deserves to die is irrelevant. The question was, "Who has a contract out on them?", not who should die. Assassinations are about who can afford to pay, not is the target a bad person. 22:53, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Using Sneak and Detection to choose which Captive to Kill Considering that the room is wide open, sneaking and remaining stationary S&RS in front of Astrid allows "Hidden" to be achieved. I attempted to establish baseline detection "areas". To maintain consistency, when (Remain Silent) was a dialog option, I choose that response. After 10+ reloads from just before going to sleep and making the same dialog choices, here are the areas that seemed to be 'hot', where "Hidden" cannot be achieved: *S&RS beside the table next to the bed. *S&RS directly behind each captive; with clear line-of-sight to Astrid, and also with each captive in direct line-of-sight to Astrid. I backed up against the wall while sneaking behind the Khajit and the Mother, it is "impossible" to achieve "Hidden"; but when aligned in between the Mother and the Mercenary, "Hidden" is possible, still backed up against the wall. Continuing to the right, when lined up with the left side of the support beams to the right of the Mercenary, "Hidden" cannot be achieved again until line-of-sight aligns with cooking pot on the right side of the support beams. I maintained "alignment" by remaining at a facing defined as follows: any joint in the floorboards that was perpendicular and adjusting the center-dot of the aiming reticle in alignment with that same floorboard joint. Considering that radius is apart of the detection formula, I find it odd to be unable to hide in a certain space that is clearly farther from Astrid than other room locations that allow "Hidden" that are closer and direct line-of-sight to her. Can this anomaly in detection be considered as an indicator to the developer's preferred captive or reversely the most innocent of the captives? My mathematical $0.02. :D :D :D Dirty29er (talk) 20:03, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Hilarious! 22:44, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Bug needs confirmation This bug report was added tonight: * If the player has multiple followers and dead thralls as the mission begins, one of the dead thralls will disappear after exiting the Abandoned Shack. It is best to deactivate the thralls before sleeping. Can anyone confirm this bug? Cubears (talk) 03:22, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Bug needs confirmation - Astrid does not appear Has anyone else seen this bug? * after loading a save within the Abandoned Shack Astrid may not appear Cubears (talk) 20:14, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Map Location How can it be considered a bug if your location doesn't show on the map? The Dragonborn doesn't have a GPS, so how would the location on the map be determined since they were kiddnapped and taken there whilst unconcious? It makes sense you wouldn't know your location till you stepped outside. 20:47, June 21, 2014 (UTC)